Gellert Grindelwald's wand
|characteristics= }} This '''wand' belonged to the Dark Wizard Gellert Grindelwald. He likely obtained it prior to starting his education at the Durmstrang Institute, and used it throughout his school career, and beyond. Grindelwald's wand remained in it's master's possession in the months following his expulsion from Durmstrang, however, Grindelwald eventually set it aside, upon attaining mastery of the Elder Wand. Specifications Grindelwald's wand measured fifteen inches in length, and was comprised of an unknown wood and core material. The wand was of a dark greenish hue, and had three red thorn-like protrusions running along it's length. Interestingly, Grindelwald's wand featured a completely unique design. Rather than being a solid wooden shaft, the wand appeared to be a long tapered strip of bark that had been twisted into a cylindrical shape. History Creation and early usage Grindelwald likely purchased his wand in the 1880s before starting his education at the Durmstrang Institute. The wandmaker responsible for it's creation is unknown. However, given the fact that Gregorovitch crafted wands for other Durmstrang students he may have sold Grindelwald his. While at Durmstrang Grindelwald gained a reputation as a brilliant student, with an unfortunate fascination with the Dark Arts. Eventually Grindelwald's experiments in Dark Magic escalated to the point where he came close to killing a number of his fellow students. After this incident Grindelwald was expelled from Durmstrang, but not before he used his wand to carve the Sign of the Deathly Hallows onto one of the castle's walls. Later usage Despite being expelled from Durmstrang Grindelwald's wand was not confiscated or destroyed, which suggests that laws on wand usage may differ from country to country. Alternateivly, given Grindelwald's rebellious nature, he may have simply refused to surrender it. After his expulsion Grindelwald set out on an expedition to find the Deathly Hallows, which he had long been obsessed with. His journey took him to Godric's Hollow, where he sought to investigste the grave of Ignotus Peverell. While in Godric's Hollow Grindelwald struck up a friendship with Albus Dumbledore. Together the two boys dreamed of a world in which wizards would rule over Muggles, and sought to find and use the Deathly Hallows to help them achieve this goal. After two months of scheming Dumbledore and Grindelwald were all but ready to put their plans into action, and were preparing to depart on their quest for the Hallows, with Albus's younger sister Ariana to acompany them. Unfortunately Ariana was in no fit state to travel, and it was Dumbledore's other sibling Aberforth who informed them so, refusing point blank to allow them to take Ariana abroad with them. Grindelwald became enraged and inflicted the Cruciatus Curse on Aberforth, instigating a three way duel, in which Ariana was killed. Fearing retriburtion for his part in the incident, Grindelwald fled the country, on what was now to be a solo quest. Final usage Working alone from this point on, Grindelwald pursued rumours of the Elder Wand, one of the three Hallows, which was said to reside with the noted wandmaker Gregorovitch. Grindelwald located Gregorovitch's place of buisness, and broke into his workshop stealing the Elder Wand from it's rightful master. Gregorovitch burst into the room, intent on aprehending the thief. Grindelwald then drew his wand for what may have been the final time. He incapacitated the wandmaker with a Stunning Spell, and made his escape, the world's ultimate weapon now in his possession. It is unknown what Grindelwald did with his original wand after obtaining the Deathstick. It is possible he retained it as a backup, set it aside in storage, or disposed of it entirely. Appearances *Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows '' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 '' Notes and references Grindelwald, Gellert